universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation of Nations
This is a profile for the United Federation of Nations from Code Geass. Summery The United Federation of Nations (2018 a.t.b.-Present) is a new coalition of states created to counter Britannia's advancing domination after it has conquered most of the world. The U.F.N. flag is a white dove with three circles merging at the point where the wings and body meet, with a yellow background. Their combined territories literally split the world between the Empire and the Federation. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Chairman ** Kaguya Sumeragi (Currently) ** Lelouche V Britannia (Formerly) * Order of the Black Knights ** Lelouche V Britannia (Formerly) ** Schneizal el Britannia (Recent) Military Leaders General Commander *Li Xingke General Secretary *Kaname Ohgi Head of the Joint Staff *Kyoshiro Tohdoh Deputy Chief *Zhou Xianglin Secretary of Media and Intelligence *Diethard Ried Science Secretary *Rakshata Chawla Special Forces/ Zero Division Captain *Kallen Kōzuki First Squad Commander *Shōgo Asahina (KIA) Second Squad Commander *Hong Gu Third Squad Commander *Indira Tharoor Fourth Squad Commander *Nagisa Chiba Fifth Squad Commander *Ahmad Khayrallah Sixth Squad Commander *Nguyen Van Nguu Seventh Squad Commander *Frederik Szymanowski Ikaruga Captain *Yoshitaka Minami Commander of Special Forces *Kent Sugiyama Interior Custodian *Shinichirō Tamaki Deputy Science Secretary *Yusk *Sonthi Khun-moo Ikaruga Operators *Mutsuki Minase *Ichijiku Hinata *Ayame Futaba Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals Other Members *Diethard Ried (KIA) - Chief Intelligence Commissioner *Rakshata Chawla - Research & Development *Kizuna Kagesaki (KIA) - Captain of Third Squad *Kinoshita (KIA) *C.C. (Temporary) *Ryōga Senba (KIA) - Captain of Second Squad *Kōsetsu Urabe *Benio Akagi *Kagari Savitri Kyōto House *Taizō Kirihara (KIA) *Tatsunori Osakabe (KIA) *Hidenobu Kubouin (KIA) *Tousai Munakata (KIA) *Hiroyosi Yoshino (KIA) Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Maser Blades (Tristan) * Slash Harken * Katanas * Knightmare Lances * Knightmare Maces * Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit (Guren) Ranged weapons (Infantry) * Auto-Rifles * Pistols * Machine Guns * Rocket Launchers (Knightmares) * Auto-Rifles * Rocket Launchers * Right Arm-inbuilt Radiation Wave Unit (Guren) * Hadron Cannons (Mordred) Explosives * Cannons * Grenades The U.F.N. were formed from various factions and nations which as follows: *'Black Knights' *'Chinese Federation Factions' Territories Horai Island * Age founded/conquered: 2018 (Was established as their main base of operations after the mass exodus of the Black Knights out of Japan) * Territory type: Base of Operations * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown It's territories expand across the planet with nations that joined the Federation. approximate population: 1,925,000,000 (Three-fifths of Earth's Population) Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: They possess the means and technology to retain and transmit information from what they collect and creating powerful robots and cybernetics. Power Source Science: Mechanical Exoskeleton (The Knightmare Frames are the Black Knight's backbone of their military and makes regular infantry tamed in comparison) Fuel Empowerment (With the Black Knights usage of the rare mineral Sakuradite was first used as a superconductor for their tech and vehicles, it can even be used as bombs in rare cases) Oscillation infusion (Certain weapons have high powered vibration that allows them to increase their cutting capabilities) Radiation Generation (There are certain weapons at their disposal which utilize radiation as a means of offensive purposes, whether close, long or wide range) Psychic: Mental Manipulation (Those with Geass are capable of various mental manipulations, such as body control, mental suggestion, memory manipulation, etc.) Immortality (After a certain process of Geass, those with Geass can become immortal under certain circumstances, such as with C.C.) Conquest Stats Tier 8-A: Large Continent: Where the Britannian empire that has conquered 1/3 of the world, The United Federation of Nations possess the rest of the world's nations, Their only standing military are the Black Knights. Power Stats DC: City: With use of F.L.E.U.J.A. bombs that span from 10-100 km (While with the alliance with Schneizal). Multi-City-Block+: Their elite Custom Knightmare frames such as Guren. Building: Their missile and bombardments from battleships Small Building+: Regular Nightmare frames. Small Building-Room: Black Knight explosives. with grenades, rockets and cannons. Street+: For elite human fighters. Street: Standard Infantry with standard weapons. Durability: Town: at least, with Damocles shields tanking Elite Knightmare attacks. Multi-City Block+: being able to endure attacks from Knightmares and still fly via size. Multi-City Block: Elite Custom Knightmare frames. Building: Knightmare frame armor and functionality. Street Black Knight infantry. Speed: Hypersonic+: Elite Knightmare frame flight speed. Subsonic: Knightmare frame's ground movement speed. Superhuman: Vehicle driving speed. Athletic: Infantry movement and combat speed. Skills Stats With the Black Knights, the infantry have standard training, compared to other military soldiers around the world, however, their best units are the knightmare frames which are both fast, tough and carry heavy weapons in battle. With Zero, he can use Geass to mind control his enemies, and C.C. is immortal and good for espionage. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is their blind loyalty to a cause, whether it is ideological for freedom or in service of Zero since his demonstration of "miracles". Weaknesses/Flaws Their loyalty maybe in question when doubts about their leader Zero is present and that they would turn to betrayal and would lost without his excellent tactics and strategies in battle. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Gureneightelementsrender.png|The Guren, piloted by Kallen Kozuki is the pride of the Black Knights. Zero code geass without fire by xxvampire loverxx-d377d0m.png|Lelouche V Britannia or Zero was the former leader of the Black Knights. New CG Map.jpg|The United Federation of Nations Charter of the map. Geass Sigil + Sword.jpg|The Insignia of the Black Knights Category:Code Geass Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic Category:Protagonist